poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting Fixit/Finding Starsmoke's lair
This is how our heroes meet Fixit and find Starsmoke's lair in The Amazing Train-Prime Adventure. view our heroes still in the desert. They see a stasis pod nearby. They rush over and find a Mini-Con inside, locked in stasis Ratchet: We need to get him outta there. cuts the door open and Thomas takes the Mini-Con out. He rests him against a boulder and the Mini-Con wakes up Mini-Con: Phew. It sure is good to be out of stasis lock. Thanks, uh, whoever you are. Thomas: I'm Thomas. Thomas the Tank Engine. Mini-Con: I'm Fixit. Bumblebee: I'm Bumblebee. Twilight: My name is Twilight Sparkle. Applejack: Ah'm Applejack. And this her' is mah younger sister', Apple Bloom. Fixit: It's nice to meet you all. Thomas: We came here in search of Starsmoke. Fixit: Starsmoke. I remember him. He was the one who put me in that stasis pod. Thomas: He did? Oh my, that's terrible. Fixit: I know. James: Why are you out here anyway? Fixit: I was sent here to find the Decepticon known as Fracture but I ran into the Deceptitrain Starsmoke instead. Rarity: Then what happened? Fixit: I was captured and put in this stasis pod. I was locked in stasis for a long time but then you guys came and freed me. Bumblebee: Well, it's a good thing we did. Rarity: Because, if we didn't, you would be stuck in there forever. Fixit: Yeah. I would. James: So do you know where Starsmoke's lair is? Fixit: Well, it's about 500 kilometers away from here. Thomas: 500?! Twilight: That's gonna take us all day and all night. Fixit: No. It won't. Because, I know something that can get us there fast. takes out a small disk and slams it on the ground. However, the disk doesn't break and transforms into a Cybertronian jet, big enough for everyone James: Wow! Fixit: Hop in! climbs aboard, even Bumblebee, who is still carrying James on his back Fixit: James What's wrong with him? Bumblebee: My friend here was badly injured while I was fightning one of Starsmoke's fellow Deceptitrains. Fixit: Who was it? Bumblebee: StarSound. Fixit: Oh. Bring him to the Medical Bay. I'll deal with him there. hour later, the jet is flying over the desert. Inside, Fixit is tending to James, who is telling the story of how he became a trainbot James: Then, after the Train-Primes left, we were engulfed in an eroma and then when we came out we were robots. Fixit: Really? Wow! Megatrain must've given your friend quite a whack! James: Oh, he did! Fixit: Why don't you tell me the rest of it after I'm done? I wanna hear about how many villains you faced. James: Okay. I think you better meet my marefriend, Rarity. She has a real passion for fashion. Fixit: Really? Because, I heard she is a bearer of one of the Elements of Harmony. If I knew what those actually were. James: Twilight and her friends used them to defeat Nightmare Moon all those years ago. Fixit: Wow! Who's Nightmare Moon? James: A wicked mare of darkness that Princess Luna transforned into long ago. Fixit: Oh. James: But, she was defeated when Twilight and her friends used the elements on her. Fixit: Whoa! Oh. What about that insect like horse who tried to take over Canterlot? James: Queen Chrysalis. I remember her. Fixit: I hear that she took the form of a certain princess pony of love. James: Princess Cadance? Oh, yeah. She was to marry Shining Armor, Twilight's brother, but, however, Chrysalis took her form and place. She pretended to be Cadance until she revealed who she really was. Fixit: Oh, no! Why would she do something so horrible to Cadance like that? James: I don't know. But she sent her Changelings to devouer love and feed on it. Fixit: Oh, no. But I hear that she was defeated by Shining and Cadance's love. James: But now, she has a family. Fixit: Who does her family consist of? James: A daugther and son. Fixit: Who's her husband? James: Discord. You know, the one who placed Equestria in chaos a long time ago? Fixit: Oh no! James: But the worse thing is, their daughter is after Skyla. Fixit: Why? Did Skyla do something wrong? James: No. It's because Skyla is new and their daughter wants to feed on her love. Princesss Chaos carries a sword and a dagger. And according to Tonto, Princess Chaos has a taste for equines' hearts. Fixit: Oh my! James: And Princess Chaos also wants to eat Skyla's heart. Fixit: Oh. How aweful! James: I know. Fixit: I would love to meet her one day. James: No, you wouldn't. Because, Princess Chaos is really scary. Fixit: Yeah. I know. James: So, tell me about yourself. I hear that you're in charge of an prison ship. Fixit: Yeah. That ship to hold Decepticons. James: Who was on the ship with you? Fixit: Oh. Well, for instance, Steeljaw, Underbite, Bisk. James: Who are they? Fixit: 'Cons that were on the prison ship. James: Oh. Fixit: But they also say I'm supposed to have faulty wirring. James: Really? Fixit: Yeah. It mostly happens when I get a word wrong. James: I understand. Fixit: patching up James There you go. James: Thanks. up Fixit: You're welcome. James: Well, shall take you to meet Rarity? Fixit: Sure. head off to catch up with the others another room, the others are watching TV together Thomas: Whoa! Did you see how he did that move with ease? Percy: Yeah. Rarity: This movie is full of fashion. Sweetie Belle: Yeah. I know, Rarity. You have a huge passion for fashion. Rairty: I know, Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle: Yeah. I know you do. Rarity: I hope James is dong fine. Thomas: I'm sure he is, Rarity. Fixit has probably already finished patching him up. James and Fixit enter the room Rarity: How are you feeling, James? James: I'm feeling better thank you, Rarity. Rarity: That's good to hear. James: Fixit, Rarity. Rarity, Fixit. Fixit: Hello. Rarity: Nice to meet you, Fixit. James: He sure did great work on patching me up. Rairty: Thank you for taking care of my handsome engine, Fixit. his cheek Fixit: blushes You're welcome. Rarity: So, tell me about yourself. Fixit: Well, I'm in charge of Decepticon prison ship. Rarity: Did it hold powerful Decepticons? Fixit: Oh, yes. Super-powerful ones in fact. Rarity: What were their names? Fixit: Steeljaw, Underbite, Bisk, Hammerstrike, Thunderhoof, Fracture, Quill Fire, Spring Load and stuff like that. Rarity: Oh. Sweetie Belle: It's nice to finally get to know you, Fixit. Fixit: Who's that, Rarity? Rarity: This is my little sister, Sweetie Belle. Fixit: Nice to meet you, Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle: Nice to meet you too, Fixit. Fixit: Hoping to get a "Saving the Earth From Deceptitrain Reign cutie mark"? Sweetie Belle: Yep. Rarity: chuckles Sweetie Belle wants her cutie mark right away and she has started crusading for it alongside Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. Fixit: Who are they? Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: Us! come up to them Fixit: Oh. Hello, I'm Fixit. Your personal healthcare Autobot companion. Scootaloo: It's nice to meet you. Elsa: I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle, but you can call me Elsa! Anna: I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle, but you can call me Anna. Fixit: It is nice to meet you, Elsa and Anna. Anna: Hey. Did you know that my sister caused a terrible winter storm that comsumed all of Arendelle but she managed to fix it? Fixit: Really? Wow! Elsa: I was born with cryonetic powers. Watch. Fixit's hand Fixit: OOH! THAT'S COLD!! Elsa: I know, right? his hand Fixit: sighs That's better! Elsa: So, Fixit, are you from Cybertron? Fixit: Well, not really. Anna: What do you mean "not really"? Fixit: Well, you see, I was created by a human. Ratchet: Created by a human? Fixit: Yes. Hiro: What was his name? Fixit: I don't really remember but I think it began with an A. Ratchet: Oh. Fixit: We did so many things together. Percy: Really? Fixit: Yes. Until one day, something terrible happened. Applejack: What happened? Fixit: That human was captured by Steeljaw. Rarity: Good heavans. Fixit: I have been looking for him every since but I'm not even one step close to finding him. Rainbow: I'm sure that one day you'll him and make Steeljaw pay. Fixit: Yeah. Perphaps you're right. Fluttershy: I understand how you feel, Fixit. Fixit: Who are you? Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy. Fixit: Well, it's nice to meet you, Fluttershy. Why do they call you that? Fluttershy: I don't really know. Probobly because of my cutie mark. Fixit: So, tell me about yourself. Fluttershy: They say I'm really good with animals. Fixit: That's good to hear. Fluttershy: I'm also very quiet and shy. Fixit: I feel so sorry for you. Fluttershy: Thank you, Fixit. Fixit: You're welcome. Olaf: Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs. Fixit: Then I'm gonna give you one. hug Olaf: Nice hug. Fixit: Thanks. takes Olaf's hand Oops. Nearly took your arm off then. Olaf: That's okay. Fixit: I hope it didn't hurt. it back Olaf: It didn't. I'm made of snow so I don't feel any pains. Fixit: Oh, that's good. Olaf: I know. Thomlight Sparkle: I'm Thomlight Sparkle. Fixit: It's nice to meet you, Thomlight. Thomlight: It's nice to meet you too, Fixit. Fixit: I hear you once rescued your mother from an evil robot scientist. Thomlight: Yep. That's right. How did you know? Fixit: Just a lucky guess. Thomlight: Oh. Fixit: Tell me more about this adventure of yours. Thomlight: Well, It all started when I first met my big sister, Nyx. Thomlight is telling Fixit his story, Nyx sees something on the TV Nyx: Wait. Is that, Starsmoke? Snowdrop: It could be, we don't know. Skyla: We need to get a closer look. Yuna: But what if he sees us? Nyx: Fixit, does this jet have any Deceptitrain fighting weapons? Fixit: Yep. I installed this thing with all kinds of weapons, even with ones that have fushion shells in them. Nyx: Like the ones Thomlight used on Cylas? Fixit: Yep. Babs Seed: Wow! Fixit: I know, right? Thomlight: Anyways, let's get down there and check it out. Fixit: But whilst we're down there, someone needs to stay and check the video to make sure it really is Starsmoke. Apple Bloom: He's right. We've gotta be careful. Zeñorita: Si. Bumblebee: But what if Starsmoke really is down there? Kristoff: I don't know. Yuna: Neither do I. Elsa: If he attacks us, I'll just freeze him with a blast of ice. Anna: You always know what power to use, Elsa. Elsa: I know, Anna. Scootaloo: Let's just get down there. Fixit: Okay. the jet climbs out except Hawk Hawk: Why am I on video-duty. Fixit: Because, Hawk, you were the one who saw this with Nyx. Hawk: But that's boring. Fixit: Don't worry. It's all part of the plan. leaves Hawk: sighs searches around in the power plant Thomas: Weapons out in case Starsmoke attacks. Starling: We should split into groups to cover more ground. Percy: Good idea, Starling. Thomas: Edward, you'll come with me. Henry, stick with Gordon. The rest of you choose who is gonna be your partner. James: You're with me, Percy. Toby: Duck, you, and I are together. Duck: Okay, Toby. Hiro: I'm with you, Scottish Twins. Donald: Alright, Hiro, lad. Douglas: Aye! Stephen: How about it, Millie. You and me? Millie: I would love to be with you, Stephen. Timothy: I'm with you, Marion. Marion: I guess we are. BIll: You and me are together, Ben Ben: Quite right, Bill. Bill: I mean, we are twins, you know. Ben: Yeah. And twins stick together. Eagle: It's all you and me, Robyn. Robyn: Okay, Eagle. Starling: You can be with me if you want to, Pinecone. Pinecone: I would love to, Starling. Because, after all, I am a Smokejumper. Starling: Either way, you're really smart. Pinecone: I know. Maru: How about it, Dottie? Dottie: Well, since we have the same shape, but not the same looks and paintjobs, then yes. Maru: Alright! Strongarm: I'm with you, Fixit. Fixit: Really? That is so cool. Applejack: Let's do this, Dash. Rainbow: Sure thing, AJ. two ponies high-hoof Ratchet: It's all you and me, Jazz. Jazz: Boo-yah! Arcee: Let's do it, 'Bee! Bumblebee: Yeah! Wheeljack: How about it, Bulk? Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts